1. Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to a communication apparatus to which a recording medium having a communication function is connectable.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a memory card having a wireless communication function has been on the market. Such a memory card allows a communication apparatus, such as an imaging apparatus, to more easily transfer image data to an external device. If the memory card is attached to a digital camera, the digital camera can transmit image data to an external device capable of performing wireless communication. Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-128910 discusses an imaging apparatus on which an operation for setting a wireless communication function can be performed when a memory card having the wireless communication function is attached thereto.
On the other hand, a communication apparatus having a built-in wireless communication function is gradually becoming popularized. A user of the communication apparatus can thus use both the wireless communication function built in the communication apparatus and the wireless communication function of the memory card.
As described above, the wireless communication functions usable by the user are diversifying. Further, it is assumed that there will be cases where the user attaches a recording medium having the wireless communication function to the communication apparatus having the built-in wireless communication function. In such a case, if the wireless communication functions of both the communication apparatus and the recording medium become more diversified, the communication apparatus and the recording medium may have similar wireless communication functions.